


Got a secret, can you keep it?

by titaniumlori



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: #IFDShare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumlori/pseuds/titaniumlori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Toby have a dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a secret, can you keep it?

Toby put Holly and Harry to sleep.

Chris was already waiting for him on the couch, splayed around like he owned the place. He _did_ own the place, at least metaphorically.

"Come on, Tobe! It's Tuesday! Time for the little bitches!"

Toby grumbled loudly.

"Please, Chris, don't be a misogynist. They're doing their best, being stalked by a crazy paranoid and whatnot."

"But they're _stupid_! Emily didn't make a copy of the file! Aria didn't get to see who was behind the mask!"

"Are you serious? They're just teenagers! Imagine if it was you and me stalked by A!"

Chris laughed out loud. "I would be A and you would be Spencer. We can play like that sometimes, if you want."

Toby sat on the couch beside Chris and put his head on his chest. "Kinky," he whispered in his ear.

They kissed passionately.

"Come on, it's starting!" yelled Chris enthusiastically. "I want to see what Mona's up to this week."

"Always rooting for the villain," noted Toby, with Chris' arm wrapped around him.

"You wouldn't like me any other way," murmured Chris, and Toby kissed him again. Yeah, he wouldn't.

_Previously on Pretty Little Liars..._


End file.
